


Oya'karir

by umbralillium



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, Feral Behavior, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Threats of Rape/Non-Con, asexual!Cobb Vanth, feral omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: Boba is given an omega in heat as tribute. He is Not Pleased.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett, implied Fennec Shand/Cara Dune, implied future Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 364





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pay attention to the tags, please. No actual rape happens, but it is threatened.

Boba has been waiting for the other shoe to drop for a couple days, now. Things have just started settling down at the palace, there haven't been any idiot ambassadors stinking up the place with their anxiety for a couple weeks, Fennec took the downtime to head to Nevarro to help Cara through her rut, Din left only a couple hours earlier to spend time with Grogu. Things were going well.

He really should've known it was too good to last.

He's just about ready to dismiss court for the day so he can go take a nice long soak in the truly obscene bathtub, when two rather beat-up-looking men come down the stairs, dragging a third between them, and dump the third at Boba's feet.

Behind his visor, Boba's eyes narrow as the third's scent filters through his helmet. An omega.  _In heat._

Slowly, he looks up from the omega to the puffed-up men. "What is this?" he asks, speaking soft and slow.

His more seasoned courtiers start backing away.

"A tribute, o mighty Fett," the dumbass on the left replies. "There's a mining town we'd like to take over, with your permission."

Boba stands and comes down to kneel over the omega, removing the bag the two dumbasses had put over his head. A snarl builds in his chest as he recognizes the omega.

Cobb Vanth. Marshal of Mos Pelgo, last Boba had heard.

"Which mining town?" Boba asks in a low growl, displeasure curling through his scent and voice. The unconscious omega whines and Boba can't resist placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"M-mos Pelgo," dumbass number two answers.

"And just _why_ did you think bringing me the Marshal of Mos Pelgo, in mid-heat, would please me?" Boba questions.

The two dumbasses fumble for answers while Cobb whines again, curling in on himself, distracting Boba into looking away to croon comfortingly.

By the time he looks up again, the two dumbasses are gone.

"Fuck," Boba growls before gathering Cobb into his arms. "Out," he orders the remaining courtiers, sending them scrambling.

He doesn't wait to make sure they all leave, he simply strides towards the hallway leading to the personal wing of the palace. At first, he thinks of taking Cobb to his own rooms and the nest Din had built there, but then thinks better of it and takes Cobb to the isolation room Din had put together for his first heat before he and Boba had solidified their relationship enough for Boba to help him with his next one.

He's just setting Cobb down on the bed when he comes to with a gasp, striking out blindly. Cobb manages to get a solid punch to Boba's ribs between the chest and back plates before Boba catches his hands.

"Easy, easy, _nehutyc_ ," Boba murmurs, holding Cobb's wrists in one hand and pulling his helmet off with the other. "You're safe, Vanth."

"Who are you? Where am I?" Cobb demands, eyes darting around the room.

"I'm Boba Fett and you're in my palace," Boba explains.

" _Fett_?" Cobb asks incredulously, jerking his hands. "Those kriffing _kung_!"

Boba can't help the laugh that rumbles out of him at Cobb's spirit as he releases him. "We'll find them," he assures Cobb. "In the meantime, you're welcome to ride out your heat here. There's supplies in the cupboard and a 'fresher through there." He gestures as he speaks, still smiling. "I'm assuming you'd rather finish it out alone, considering the circumstances."

Cobb eyes him warily, rubbing his wrists. He jerks his head toward the door to the hallway. "That door lock?"

"Yes," Boba answers. "I can lock it from the hallway, but it only releases from the inside and it's sealed so your scent won't attract anyone."

"Why're you doing this?" Cobb asks, brows knit in confusion.

"Because you didn't deserve to be kidnapped during your heat," Boba replies with a shrug. "And a certain Mando would be very upset with me if I let anything happen to one of the few friends he has."

Cobb perks up at that, eyes widening. "You know Mando?"

Boba grins. "I do. He left a couple hours ago, but he'll be back soon."

Cobb slumps when he realizes Din wasn't actually in the palace, then whines, curling in on himself.

"Cramps?" Boba asks sympathetically.

Cobb manages a nod.

"I'll leave you, then. There's a commlink in the cupboard as well, if you need anything."

Cobb nods again, sinking into the bed as Boba backs out of the room, locking the door behind him.

In the hallway, he takes a deep breath of the lingering pheromones before turning and heading for his office and the holocomm.

*

Din is just dropping out of hyperspace above Nevarro to meet Skywalker when the holo pings with an incoming call from Boba. He grins as he answers the call. "Miss me already?" he teases.

"Din."

The serious tone makes Din straighten in his seat, smile falling away. "What's wrong?"

"It's Vanth. A couple _hut'uune_ brought him to me as a kriffing _tribute_ ," Boba explains, a thunderous expression on his face. "While he's in heat. They ran while I was distracted with Vanth."

A snarl works its way up Din's throat. "I'll be there in two hours."

"Din, no," Boba protests, shaking his head. "Go get Grogu. Vanth's safe in the iso room."

Din shakes his own head in reply. "I'll be there in two hours," he says again before cutting the call.

*

Boba shakes his head as Din's image disappears, a fond smile teasing at his lips. " _Atin cyar'ika,_ " he mutters and turns to head to the 'fresher and the bath he'd been planning on before the dumbasses showed up.

*

Din lands _Razor Crest II_ not far from a familiar X-wing. He's out of the cockpit almost before the landing gear hit the dirt. "Sorry to take him and run, but I'm needed back on Tatooine," Din says as he approaches where Skywalker stands. Grogu had been playing at his feet, but at the sound of Din's voice, he turns and hurries over, arms held aloft.

"Something wrong?" Skywalker asks, smiling softly as Din gathers Grogu into his arms.

"Friend of mine got taken mid-heat. He's safe, but the people that did it are in the wind," Din explains shortly. "I have hunting to do."

The other omega's face hardens. "I still have contacts on Tatooine, if you need them."

Din grins behind his helmet. "Always happy to have more contacts."

Skywalker's own grin is just as sharp as Din's.

*

It's closer to five hours before Boba sees Din again. Cobb's heat had finished an hour earlier and he'd come out to the throne room after Boba got the call from Din that he was on his way to the palace.

The court has reassembled and there's a low murmur of anxious voices, many speculative eyes shifting between Cobb standing in Shand's usual spot and Boba nearly lounging on the throne.

A scream rends the air followed by a second as two bodies tumble down the stairs. Behind them stalks a highly pissed off silver-clad Mandalorian, a spear in one hand, the Darksaber in the other, and a child in a bag at his hip. Boba sits up, the scent of aroused Alpha skirling through the air of the throne room. While Boba only has eyes for the Mando, Cobb's dark gaze is on the two figures sprawled at the foot of the stairs.

A growl fills the room, freezing all the courtiers in their places as Cobb steps down from the dais and stalks towards the prone men.

"Got you a little something," Din comments, deactivating the Darksaber and hooking it on his belt before stowing the spear next to his jetpack.

"A present for little old me?" Cobb asks, joviality as sharp as the beskar spear. "You shouldn't have."

Din's chuckle is low and dark. "Oh trust me, it's a present for me, too."

Cobb crouches down to stare coldly at the men on the floor. For once in their lives they had used the little brain cells they had and had stayed down. At a gesture from Din, a pair of Mandalorians moved to block the staircase.

"Way I see it, fellas," Cobb says conversationally, watching them with his head tilted like a stooping hawk. "You can die here like the cowards you are, or you can _maybe_ earn back some dignity."

"Dignity," one of them says immediately.

Cobb's grin is sharp and not at all reassuring for his former captors. "Run."

The men stare at him blankly for a long moment until he snarls, lunging at them. They quickly scramble to their feet and race deeper into the palace. Cobb doesn't even deign to run as he follows after them, just moves at an easy walk, head tilted as he follows their scent.

Once Cobb has left the throne room, Din walks over to the throne, passing Grogu over to Boba before leaning down and tapping their helmets together. "Almost want to follow him and watch him hunt," he said softly enough only Boba heard him.

Boba chuckles and taps a crooked finger under the chin of Din's helmet. "Lucky for you I finished setting up the security cameras while you were gone."

Din growls, pleased. "Monitors in your office?" he asks.

"Better," Boba counters. "Added a feed in our rooms."

With another pleased growl, Din grabs Boba's cuirass and hauls him from the throne room.

Boba happily lets Din drag him through the corridors to their rooms, Grogu still in his arms. Din releases him as soon as the door closes behind them and Boba moves to the deactivated reprogrammed IG unit in the corner. Waking the droid, Boba hands Grogu to them. "Keep an eye on him in his room."

"Yes sir," the IG nurse droid answers.

Grogu whines in protest, waving his arms toward Din who was standing over the monitors, helmet already off.

"Just for a little while, _ad'ika_ ," Boba says soothingly, removing his gloves and smoothing a hand over Grogu's head and ears. "You'll have plenty of time with your _buir_ later. I promise."

Grogu stares at Boba for a long moment before relaxing into his nurse's hold with a soft whine.

"I know," Boba says softly, watching as IG carries Grogu from the room. Grogu taken care of, Boba removes his helmet and walks over to Din, resting a hand on his hip as he takes in the view on the monitor.

Cobb is still stalking through the corridors, close enough to scent his prey, but letting them have that inkling of hope that they _might_ get away.

They won't.

"We're courting him, right?" Boba asks, awe in his voice.

"Yes," Din replies, nudging Boba to sit in the chair before the monitors and settling on his lap.

"Good."

*

They watch Cobb track his prey through the palace for two hours, before an imp of mischief whispers in Boba's ear. Cobb had kept the comm link from the iso room. He'd been closing the distance to his former captors for the last ten minutes. They should be just close enough to hear him. "Cobb," Boba says over the comm, voice playfully chastising. "It's not nice to play with your food."

The _hut'uune_ freeze and Cobb stops, looking up at one of the cameras and pouting playfully. "You're no fun," he teases back.

"I'm lots of fun, in the right circumstances," Boba replies, delighted that Cobb is playing along.

"What kind of circumstances?" Cobb asks in a tone that says he already knows the answer.

Din leans into the commlink. "Finish them off then come and find out," he says in a low purr.

Cobb's gaze moves from the camera to the dumbasses still frozen halfway down the corridor. "Be there in five," he replies before stowing the comm link, but not closing the connection.

Boba almost can't parse what Cobb does to the dumbasses. All the coiled energy he'd been reserving throughout the hunt releases as he sprints down the corridor, grabbing one of the men and giving his head a sharp twist, breaking his neck. The second breaks and runs. Cobb pulls a vibroknife from...somewhere, Boba can't quite tell where, and hurls it after him, catching the runner right between his shoulder blades, sending him to the floor, writhing in pain.

Cobb stalks after him and nudges him over onto his back with a flick of his foot. The man cries out as the movement jostles the knife in his back. Staring down at him, Cobb raises one foot and _grinds_ it down on the man's groin, the man's shriek of agony audible even in Boba and Din's rooms.

Involuntarily, Boba cringes in sympathy. Din, on the other hand, lets out a pleased growl. _This one_ was obviously more personal.

Cobb removes his foot and the man curls in on himself, whimpering. Crouching down, Cobb once again reminds Boba of a stooping hawk. "Think Fett'll let me keep you for a bit?" Cobb asks idly, plucking another vibroknife from his boot. "Let me have a little fun?"

"Please," the man whimpers.

A snarl and the knife in Cobb's hand is buried in the man's throat. "As if _you_ would've given _me_ any mercy," he spits, standing and walking away.

" _Kriff_ ," Boba says with feeling, pressing his nose into Din's neck, breathing in the scent of aroused omega.

Din laughs, his hips, which had been doing an absent grind against Boba's cock, moving more purposefully now.

Boba grabs Din's hips. "Don't start something you can't finish. He won't want sex right now. Not after what happened."

Din pouts, but stills, nodding. "Yeah," he sighs.

Nuzzling Din's scent glands, Boba murmurs, "Get the whole story, get him settled, then I'll tell you all the lovely thoughts that have been running through my head."

"I'm holding you to that," Din answers, tilting his head to give Boba better access.

The door chimes, alerting them to Cobb's arrival. Boba nudges Din and nods to his helmet, but Din shakes his head. "Come in," Boba calls.

Cobb steps into the room and pauses, taking in Din and Boba. "I can come back," he offers, more amused than awkward.

Din shakes his head. "What happened?"

A snarl curls Cobb's lip as he starts pacing. "I was _literally_ twelve hours from the end of my heat. They busted into my place, four of 'em."

Din and Boba share a look. "Four?"

The snarl shifts into a feral grin. "Took out one with my bedside lamp, choked out another with my belt."

Matching groans of arousal from Din and Boba greet that news.

" _Nehutyc_ ," Din growls, pleased.

Cobb tilts his head curiously. "What's that mean?"

"Feisty," Boba answers.

Cobb's gaze shifts to Boba. "You called me that earlier."

Boba nods, grinning unrepentantly. "Still true."

Gesturing in the vague direction of the two bodies he'd left in the palace, Cobb returns to his story. "Last fucker got me with a tranq hypo, while I was busy with idiot number three. Started talking about maybe Fett'll let him have a go once you're finished with me as I was going under."

" _Shabuir_ ," Din snarls, finally standing from Boba's lap. "Killed him too quick."

Cobb laughs. "Two hours of hunting is too quick for you? I'd hate to get on your bad side."

An answering laugh escapes Din as he walks toward Cobb. "Almost were," he reminds Cobb, stopping a couple feet away.

Nodding, Cobb moves a little closer to Din. "Seem to remember something about 'take it off or I will,'" he says, affection and teasing in his voice. "Sounded almost like a promise."

"Could be," Din allows, a small smile tucked in the corner of his mouth.

"Don't know how much you know about courting rituals around here," Cobb continues, sidling even closer. "A hunt's practically a proposal."

Din nods, dark eyes hot with wanting. "It's the same for Mandalorians."

Cobb looks over at Boba, one eyebrow raised. "You're okay with this?"

Boba laughs. "Din doesn't need my approval, but he's definitely had my encouragement."

Other eyebrow raising, Cobb looks between Din and Boba. "You two been planning this?"

"No," Din says, shaking his head, then pauses, considering. "Hadn't gotten that far, yet."

Cobb blinks at Din. "I…"

"I understand if you're not up to starting anything tonight," Din explains. "It's been a long day."

Tension Boba hadn't even noticed in Cobb's shoulders releases as he nods. "I appreciate that. Give me some time to think about it?"

"As much as you need," Din assures him with a soft smile.

Cobb's breath catches and Boba completely knows the feeling. "Maker, you're pretty," Cobb breathes. His eyes light up in delight at the blush that floods Din's face as he looks away bashfully. Before he can say anything further, a prodigious yawn catches Cobb by surprise.

Boba smiles. "Go rest," he suggests. "Iso room is yours until you're feeling up to picking your own quarters."

"Thank you," Cobb says gratefully, glancing to Boba then back to Din. He bites his lip for a moment before taking Din's chin between his thumb and index finger and tilting his head up for a soft kiss. "We'll talk more later."

Boba bites back a hungry noise as Din's tongue swipes over his lips, chasing Cobb's taste. "Yeah," Din agrees hoarsely.

Grinning, Cobb steps back and saunters from the room, hips swinging just a little more than usual.

That man was going to cause all kinds of chaos in the court. Boba couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cobb has a filthy mouth and Din and Boba love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ace!Cobb ahoy! We need more ace rep in this community!

Cobb knew he was...different from most people. Not just other omegas, but pretty much everyone in the galaxy with a functioning reproductive system. He had his heats, obviously, but more often than not, he was more than happy to take care of them alone.

He'd read all kinds of filthy holonovels and he just didn't _get_ _it_ when the authors wrote of all-consuming lust for another person. In all his life, he'd never felt that way for anyone. He'd found people _aesthetically_ attractive and he found certain personalities drew him in to want to know someone better, but he'd never craved sex the way all the holonovels and holoshows told him he should.

The idea of sex wasn't repulsive, it just wasn't something he needed in a relationship. Even with his own personal, live porn in the form of Boba and Din, he didn't feel the need to join in. He certainly enjoyed watching them, and they _definitely_ enjoyed him watching them, he was just not terribly interested in participating every time.

If they wanted him to join, he wouldn't say no, and it wouldn't be too hard to get him in the mood for sex. He was just more likely to lay beside them and watch and never felt like he was missing out.

But there are still days when he's more than happy to climb Din and/or Boba like a kriffing _tree_. Especially when they put on displays like the one he's currently watching.

Boba's sprawled in a soft arm chair in their living room, wearing his armor, aside from his helmet, gloved hands clenched around Din's hips. Din's naked hips. Din, for his part, is completely naked and riding Boba's cock like the cock-hungry slut he is.

"Started without me," Cobb observes, voice low and heated, as he walks into the room. If he'd known they were busy, he...well, he still would have come in.

"Pre-heat," Boba grunts, head tipping back at a particularly hard grind of Din's hips. "Fuck, Din'ika."

Din grins and leans down to nip at the scent gland on Boba's neck. "Want your knot, Daddy."

"Impatient little slut, isn't he?" Cobb drawls, stepping up behind Din and trailing a hand up his spine to his hair. He twists the curly dark strands between his fingers and tugs Din away from Boba's neck, growing wetter at Din's whine. "Be a good boy and take what Daddy gives you."

"'Lek," Din gasps as he leans back against Cobb.

Cobb meets Boba's heated gaze, grins and winks.

Matching Cobb's grin, Boba tightens his hold on Din's hips as he lifts his hips to the head of Boba's cock. Din stills in his grip, panting and whining. "Be good now, baby," Boba reminds him and starts lifting Din up and down on his cock. Slow, at first, adding a hard grind as he bottoms out in Din's cunt; _making_ Din go at his pace.

Cobb almost wishes Boba _wasn't_ wearing his kute so they could see the muscles in his arms working. Using his grip on Din's hair, he tilts his head down. "See how good you're making Daddy feel by being so good?"

A moan rumbles out of Din's chest. "'m a good boy," he murmurs.

"When you're not being a brat," Boba adds with a strained laugh.

"You like it when he's a brat," Cobb comments, grinning as he slides his free hand over Din's shoulder and down to his nipple to circle the sensitive peak with the edge of his thumbnail.

Din cries out and arches against Cobb and Boba's respective holds, while Boba curses vehemently, likely at Din clenching around his cock.

"Not...the only...brat," Din pants out even as he writhes as best he can.

"You both like it," Cobb counters, leaning down to kiss Din, nipping at his lower lip before deepening the kiss.

"Gorgeous," Boba growls. "Hold still, Din'ika."

Din whines into Cobb's mouth as he obeys.

With one final nip to Din's tongue, Cobb trails kisses down Din's neck to his scent gland, licking and sucking at it as he watches Boba fuck up into Din's willing body. "Fuck," he groans against Din's skin.

Din's whine crests into a keen, his head tilting back against Cobb's shoulder, as he's _used_.

Cobb shifts from leaning down to kneeling behind Din, releasing his hair to slip his hand down Din's torso, nails digging lightly into Din's skin, below his cock where Boba's cock is filling his dripping cunt. "So wet for us, baby," Cobb murmurs in Din's ear, tracing the lips of his cunt. "Like Daddy's cock filling you up?"

"'Lek," Din moans, turning his head to press his forehead against Cobb's temple. "More."

"More?" Cobb teases. "Think you can take more?"

"Want his knot," Din replies, his breath feathering over Cobb's own scent gland, sending a shiver down his spine. "Want his come."

Cobb hums and looks up at Boba as he lifts his hand from Din's cunt to Boba's mouth. "Think he's earned it, Daddy?" A pair of matching groans emerge from them, even as Boba takes Cobb's fingers into his mouth. "Think he's earned your knot? Your come?"

Din turns his head just enough to meet Boba's lust-dark gaze. Cobb can just imagine the pleading look as Din begs, "Please, Daddy."

Boba's head drops back against the chair with a groan, Cobb's fingers trailing down his neck back to Din's cock. "Yeah, Din'ika," Boba agrees, fucking Din down onto his cock even as his hips piston up to fuck into him. "Gonna knot you. Fill you up until you're dripping and still want more."

Din gasps as Cobb's hand closes around his cock, jerking him in time with Boba's thrusts. "Come on, baby. Make Daddy come," Cobb encourages, pinching Din's nipple. "Wanna lick his come out of you, get you all clean for Daddy to get you dirty again.

"Cobb!" Din cries, pressing back against him as his hips jerk against Boba's hold, painting Boba's cuirass with streaks of come.

Din taken care of, Cobb moves his hand from Din's cock to Boba's mouth once more, sharing Din's come with Boba.

Boba growls around Cobb's fingers as he jerks Din down onto his cock one more time before stilling, eyes closing in bliss as he comes.

Cobb gentles his touches as the pair come down from their orgasms, tracing his thumb over Boba's cheek even as he pets along Din's side.

Finally, Boba takes Cobb's hand in his and tugs him in for a kiss, pressing Din between them. "The mouth on you, marshal," he growls against Cobb's lips.

Cobb laughs into the kiss. "You love it."

"We do." Din nips at Cobb's scent gland, making him twitch and moan.

The trio spend long minutes trading kisses as Boba's knot slowly goes down. Cobb can tell it's slipped free when Boba and Din both sigh disappointedly. He laughs softly and leans into Din's ear. "Look at the mess you made of Daddy's cuirass. Gonna be a good boy and clean it up?"

He grins at the lusty groans from Boba and Din as he moves back so Din can slip from Boba's lap. "Yeah," Din says breathily, standing between Boba's knees.

Before Din can lean all the way down, Boba catches his chin in a gloved hand and thumbs at his lower lip. "Such a good boy for us," he murmurs.

Din nuzzles into the touch before Boba moves his hand to his hair, guiding him down to the lowest streak of come on the painted beskar.

Cobb takes a moment to watch Din lick over Boba's cuirass, cleaning up his own come, pink lips and tongue a pretty contrast to the dark green paint. While Din's distracted, Cobb makes good on his words and set his hands on Din's hips, thumbing his cunt apart so he can watch Boba's come leaking out of him. "Good enough to eat," he murmurs against Din's skin before licking up the inside of his thigh, following the first drips of come back up to Din's cunt.

" _Kriff_ ," Din pants against Boba's cuirass, grinding his hips against Cobb's mouth.

"You're not done yet," Boba reminds Din as he guides his mouth to more come.

Cobb moans against Din's cunt at Boba's low growl even as he sucks at Din's hole, searching for all traces of Boba's come.

Din is a panting wreck between them, letting them use him.

The taste of Din and Boba fills Cobb's mouth and he can feel his own slick soaking his underwear. He moves one hand from Din's hip to fumble his own pants open and shove them down his hips far enough to work two fingers into his cunt, thumb pressing hard against the base of his cock. He huffs soft breaths and whines into Din's cunt as he fucks himself on his fingers.

A growl rumbles out of his chest when Din shifts, almost pulling away.

"Easy," Boba murmurs, slipping out from between Din and the chair to kneel beside Cobb. Smoothing a hand down Cobb's back, he asks, "May I?"

Cobb nods as he pulls back slightly. "Please, Daddy."

"Good boy," Boba replies, moving his hand down to join Cobb's.

Gasping, Cobb lets Din pull away and turn to gather Cobb into his arms, pressing kisses to his face as Cobb and Boba work Cobb to a shaking, nearly silent orgasm, heaving breaths and the soft whisper of Boba's name his only sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly, I can't write Boba porn without Daddy kink. Go figure.

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to the Mando discord server peeps for ideas and encouragement. Sorry there's no porn this time around, guys. Maybe later??? If I decide to continue playing in this sandbox???
> 
> Mando'a translations:  
> Oya'karir - hunt, chase  
> Nehutyc - Feisty, gutsy  
> Hut'uune - cowards  
> Atin - stubborn  
> Cyar'ika - sweetheart, darling  
> Ad'ika - little one, child  
> Buir - parent  
> Shabuir - extreme insult, no translation, but likely along the lines of motherfucker.
> 
> Huttese Translations:  
> Kung - scum


End file.
